<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint 'N Sip by writingsfromafangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982539">Paint 'N Sip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl'>writingsfromafangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Art, Bucky Barnes Feels, Comfort Reading, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Modern Era, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Painting, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You convince your boyfriend Bucky to go to a paint and pour with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paint 'N Sip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Continuation of me moving stuff from Tumblr to here -- hope this platform enjoys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Doll, come on…" Bucky sighed as he gripped the event flyer in his hand. You were sitting on the couch, watching, as he sat at the kitchen island. </p><p>You just came in the room minutes ago with puppy dog eyes in full swing, and pouting as much as you could muster. Of course your boyfriend knew something was up, but gave you the benefit of the doubt and took the flyer. You sat in the couch, getting yourself cozy for this little argument, and waited. As predicted, he wasn’t a willing participant. </p><p>"What?" You frowned. "It’ll be fun."</p><p>He shook his head and turned in his seat to face you. "Painting and drinking wine? Sounds like more of a girls night out activity."</p><p>"Well," you crossed your arms. "None of my friends can go, so I thought my wonderful boyfriend just loved me oh-so much, and would go with me."</p><p>You tried to keep your face as serious as possible, but it was getting hard watching Bucky’s expression and how silly your words were. </p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes at your playful antics. "Doll, seriously, of course I love you, but I draw the lines somewhere." </p><p>You groaned and got up from your seat, making your way over t your stubborn boyfriend. He placed the flyer on the counter and opened his arms to engulf you. Despite your slight annoyance, you accepted. You were always weak when it came to him holding you.</p><p>"You’re being a bit dramatic about this," you chuckled, running your fingers through his hair gently. "It’s just painting and drinking. What’s there to hate?"</p><p>"Well, for starters, I’m not much of an artistic guy-" You rolled your eyes, and he continued. "Plus, it’s gonna be full of moms."</p><p>You couldn’t help but let out a laugh. "Moms? You think it’ll be full of moms?"</p><p>Bucky gave you a look, eyebrows raised. "Wine and painting? Sounds like a mom activity."</p><p>"Well, mister," You shook your head. "I’ll have you know, this is a very trendy thing trendy young adults do."</p><p>Now, Bucky was the one laughing. "Oh? And we’re so trendy?" </p><p>You lightly hit his arm at the comment. "Just come with me and you’ll see it won’t be so bad."</p><p>He truly couldn’t say no to you, and always had full intention of going, but kind of enjoyed watching you convince him. He figured the gig was up, so he agreed to go.</p><p>***</p><p>Saturday night finally rolled around. You sat at your vanity touching up your makeup as Bucky sat behind you on your shared bed. You kept sneaking glances at him through the mirror, taking into notice how he freshened up a bit more than usual for tonight. His jeans hugged him in the right places and his casual jacket nearly had you weak. It warmed your heart at the effort he put in. Even if it was just a night of painting and drinking, it was still a night out with each other. </p><p>"You almost ready, hon?" Bucky asked as he kept glancing at the clock on the wall. Your reservations were for 7 and you were sure going until the last possible second with your makeup. </p><p>"Oh, sure, sure," you waved a hand in dismissal. "Just let me put on lipstick."</p><p>"Lipstick?" Bucky frowned. "That just means you won’t let me kiss you."</p><p>You let out a laugh, trying to stead your hand as the scarlet color coats your lips. "You can keep your lips to yourself for a few hours."</p><p>Your boyfriend mumbled something under his breath then whisked you out into the city.</p><p>***</p><p>You both arrived in just the knick of time. After checking in and grabbing a drink, you two found the only open easels between two groups of women. From the corner of your eye, you saw Bucky frown at the realization he was the only guy there. You did your best to hold in laughter. He would bug endlessly for this one, and you knew it. </p><p>"I think you owe me for this one, doll." Bucky said as he stared emotionless at the blank canvas propped on the table. You glanced down at your sorted out paints and brushes.</p><p>"Maybe this will allow you to find your inner Picasso." </p><p>Bucky let out a humorless chuckle and took a big gulp of his drink.<br/>
You decided to eavesdrop on the ladies around you as you waited for the class to begin — desperate to prove it wasn’t just moms here. You learned the girls next to you were college students out celebrating the end of finals. There was, also, what looked like, a bachelorette party going on a few tables in front of you. You were just about to tell Bucky he was wrong about the clientele when the women sitting on his side started talking about their childrens’ soccer games. As if on cue, Bucky shot you a look.</p><p>"You so owe me for this one, dear." Bucky whispered to you. You had to cup your mouth over your hand to stop you from roaring with laughter.</p><p>The instructor finally began the class. The painting on tonight’s agenda was a simple sunset with a forest landscape. It sounded quite cute and may even make a nice piece for over your dresser, you thought. </p><p>As you got into the painting, you kept glancing over at your boyfriend. To much surprise, he was extremely concentrated on his canvas. Every brush stroke was such precision and no color was picked unwisely. His drink was even going untouched, completely forgotten about as his brain was consumed with paint. You couldn’t help but let your heart flutter at the sight.</p><p>Turning back to your canvas, you tried to make his precision. The blending of your sunset wasn’t exactly up to par, hut you thought if your stubborn boyfriend could get into it, you could too. </p><p>Eventually, the session was over. Your painting was alright for a beginner but Bucky’s on the other hand… was like a whole new world. The detail, excitement, colors, everything… it flowed and you were quite amazed.</p><p>"Buck, that’s… incredible." You were in awe. Bucky just glanced at you, a slight blush on his cheeks. </p><p>"You really think so?" </p><p>You nodded. "We’re gonna have to hang it up when we get home."</p><p>He chuckled and just shook his head.</p><p>With paintings in one hand, Bucky used his other to intertwine your fingers, swinging the arms back and forth gently, as you walked back home. </p><p>"I’ll be honest, I had a great time tonight."</p><p>"Really?" You giggled. "I didn’t notice. I thought the canvas would combust from your intense stare."</p><p>He bumped into you lightly as your silly comment. "I was just… really into it. We gotta paint more."</p><p>"Oh no, not we," You shook your head. "I think that’s your hidden talent."</p><p>Bucky started to blush again and looked away towards the street. </p><p>"I mean it, babe." You mumbled, tracing patterns on his hand with your thumb. "I think it could be good for you. Therapeutic, maybe."</p><p>His walking speed was slowing down a bit. You were looking at him while his eyes were trained on the pavement.</p><p>"Only if you promise you’ll hang up every painting I do." </p><p>You smiled at the comment. He started picking that talent up from you — making some lighthearted comment even in the slightest of serious times. The fact he even considered it made you feel all fuzzy. You couldn’t wait to see what he could do with a full set of acrylics. </p><p>"It would be an honor to display any of your paintings."</p><p>He gave you a peck on the cheeks, now making you blush as you continued your way home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>